


on his throne of lost innocence and broken dreams

by novaprime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, i hope you all suffer like I did, i made myself cry with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprime/pseuds/novaprime
Summary: PROMPT: can you imagine how sad max must’ve been when chuck didn’t come back?





	on his throne of lost innocence and broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I got some weird stylistic devices because I’m a pretentious writer asshole LOL. ANYWAYS, this was a reblog from my tumblr, which is richardriider.tumblr.com ( I’m on mobile and can’t link for shit ). ALSO THIS IS FUCKING UNBETAED, SO ILL EDIT AS SOON AS I HAVE A LAPTOP OK

much like his human, loyalty ran deep within Max’s veins – that unshakable sort of love that was reserved for pups and those they grew up with. If anything, Max &&. Chuck wereMORE than master and pet. They were half of each other’s soul, as the poets say. From the very beginning, Max had listened to Chuck’s hopes &&. dreams, taken and cherished his secrets; kept safe in his heart. Chuck regarded Max as his whole world &&. in return the bulldog did his very best to comfort this Burning Boy of his.

there were time where he did not understand, the anger, the fear, the grief that caused his human to punch the walls or to curl up on his bed – face pressed into the pillows, stifling his sobs. Chuck never had to hide from Max because he ALWAYS knew. Unlike the other humans, Max would never judge, never have and never will. For he loved Chuck absolutely.

but there came one moment, a single moment where Max had sensed something OFF. It was night, the Shatterdome silent with an oppressive atmosphere, and Chuck was on his bed, head in his hands. Max trotted up to his human and sat down in front of him, looking up&&. tongue lolling to the side before WHINING softly. Chuck pulled his hands away, revealing puffy eyes, tears streaking youthful features; offering a weak smile, as he scratched behind Max’s ears. ❛ Hey there, Handsome. You want to cuddle with Papa tonight? ❜ 

max cocked his head to the side, confused: Chuck never sounded so weak. A woof has the ginger smiling wider, a ghost of the grin that he ALWAYS shot Max with. He allowed himself to be lifted onto the bed, tucked against Chuck’s side. The dog was about to fall asleep when Chuck starts to talk, eyes trained to the ceiling. This was not new to Max. How many years of hopes, dreams, fears, and secrets had Max carried? BUT something was different about this night – a sort of finality in his words that made Max fearful enough to place his head on Chuck’s stomach. ❛ Y’know, Max? For all the shit that I’ve seen, it’s been a good run. I lived my life, I fought for the world. I get to avenge Mum. ❜ From what Max can see, Chuck has a wry smile on his face, tears trickling out the corner of his eyes. ❛ But I guess I’m kinda sad. Scared too. I missed so much of my life and just… I have the WEIRDEST feeling. Like I’m not gonna come back. I’m obvious… I… ❜ His breathing turned more harsh, the hand behind his head moving to cover his mouth, stifling the soul-wrenching sobs that has Max moving to curl up next to Chuck’s head, whining sadly – crying alongside his Chuck. His world, his life.

he licked Chuck’s cheek, moving as close as possible. Like Max would be able to protect Chuck from all of the bad things that the World could throw at him, he would. He can. He will. Max waited patiently, allowing Chuck to sob, crying about his lost life, his fear. This was not new to him and when Chuck fell asleep, Max did something new. He pressed his nose against Chuck’s temple, the best form of a kiss that he could give.

he wasn’t able to see Chuck that morning, on the leash with Herc, watching as everyone rushed to and fro. Normally, Max would’ve been excited by all the action, but he felt subdued – ears down and trotting next to Herc obediently. When he saw Chuck once again, Max held himself back from running to his human, allowing Herc and Chuck their moment. His human was clad in his hard suit, talking with his father, tears brimming his eyes. Remnants of last night. Max looked up as Chuck knelt before him, asking him to take care of Herc. Of course, why did Chuck even had to ask? As best as he could, Max plead with Chuck to take care of himself too. To not chase death. Before Chuck pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

the last thing he saw was Chuck looking back at Herc and walking off to his doom. Max had protected Chuck from many things, but this one. Max felt like this was something he couldn’t protect Chuck from.

it had been a while since Max had last seen Chuck. He had seen Raleigh and Mako return, wheeled off to the place with sharp smells and sharp objects – Chuck HATED that place and Max wasn’t allowed to go in. When he wasn’t on his leash or in the office with a grieving Herc – his human was alright. Don’t be sad. He was strong and could fight many things. – Max wandered around, sniffing the ground for Chuck’s scent. He ALWAYS returned to the bay with the big mechanical beings, nose pressed to the ground, lingering around the areas where Chuck’s scent was.

he wasn’t in his room, nor the place with the sharp smells, or the big room with the metal beings. The last place Chuck could be is in the hallway that Max saw him. It took some finding, but Max had found it! He snuffled around before plopping down in front of the doors. This was where Chuck was crying, looking back at Herc. He would be so proud, Chuck always said that he was the smartest dog in the world &&. Max took pride in that. Max does not notice the looks the other humans shot his way nor the voices that attempted to coax Max from his spot. He was going to wait for Chuck &&. give Chuck the biggest kiss he could give. Maybe go on walks and play fetch too!

his tongue lolled out in his excitement. But far too much time passed and Herc had found him sitting there. He crouched next to Max, scratching him behind his ears. ❛ What are you waiting for, boy? ❜ Max looked over and whined lowly before looking at the door. It took a few seconds for Herc process, but the sharp inhale told Max that he knew. ❛ Max… He’s… Max, c’mere boy. Let’s go back. ❜ Reluctantly, Max followed Herc back to his office.

every day, Max returned to that spot, waiting for Chuck. And every day, Herc came to get him back. Max soon grew famous among the Shatterdome, the Dog that waited for his Boy. People always gave him treats, even a little doggie bed to make sure that he was comfy!

but soon, Herc decided against pulling Max away from his spot &&. sat down next to the dog – if you can’t beat them, join them. He placed a hand on Max’s head, petting absentmindedly, face steely before it CRUMPLED into absolute despair. Choking sobs, tears brimming his eyes, head bowed. 

max whined, much like how he whined with Chuck, crying because why wasn’t Chuck back? Why wasn’t he home with them? Herc couldn’t talk beyond his terrible mourning. The bulldog pressed against Herc’s side, the whines melding with the crying – a melody of remorse. Everyone made sure to avoid that area, to give them both time to grieve.

this was the story of the Father and the Dog who waited for the Boy that would never come home.


End file.
